1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a player apparatus for playing information recorded on an information recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a disc player for playing a video disc, a compact disc, or the like, a search function or a fast-feed reproduction function of the disc player is conventionally used when an operator makes the player start to play from the location of a desired piece of music.
The search function searches for the address of the head of a designated piece of music on a disc by utilizing a so-called random access property or by the operation of a pickup which is movable in the radial direction of the disc so that playing of the disc is started from the position of the searched address. The fast-feed reproduction function is a function for playing a disc in the forward/reverse direction at a speed n times as fast as normal by carrying out the playing of pieces of music while periodically repeating track jumping.
It is, however, troublesome for an operator to perform such a search operation in a player since the operator is required to input a target address of a piece of music to be played including a chapter number, a frame number, a time number, and the like, into the player by using a keyboard or a remote-controller. Further, the conventional apparatus is troublesome since the operator is required to find out in advance the target address from an explanatory leaflet for the disc.
The fast-feed reproduction mode, on the other hand, is disadvantageous since a long time is required for searching or indexing.